TwentyFive
by cldragon0E
Summary: This is another story that's a sequel to Sleeper which was from C.S.I New York and there's Rachel/Jacob, Bones/Brennen and Felix/angela pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Twenty-Five**_

_**BY**_

_**Cldragon08**_

_**Part One**_

_**Ever since 2006, Jacob Hood has been under notice that if the F.B.I needs him then they will call for him. The handlers before him knew about the sleeper drug but not Rachel. This was all pushed aside and out of the reach for Jacob Hood to be interested in tackling such a case. Jacob Hood was a genius that if given the chance could maybe brought back twenty-five lives back from there state. Twenty-five lives caused by one woman who is now going to a P.T.A meeting about her genius son Johnny. **_

_**As Rachel and Jacob would sitting in the dugout seats as Jacob was enjoying the game. "I thought this would be a good birthday present." Rachel said and Jacob responded, "Thank you Rachel." Rachel knew that this was playoff season since it was Fall and so she was going to ignored that phone ringing. Jacob was going to ignored it too. "I'm not going to let this ruined your birthday." Rachel said and Jacob looked at her, "Rachel, go ahead." Jacob said and Rachel cursed under her breath because she went through hell to get those tickets. "What?" Rachel asked and then she stopped still cursing under her breath. "Hood, We have to go. We have to go. Your requested has been granted." Rachel said and then Jacob left with her. **_

_**Jacob was going through his notes. "His name is Antonio Hart, he is the head of a cartel that brings in the usual, he has a daughter name Sarah. He was found in his apartment asleep." Rachel said and Jacob went through the notes. "We might be in luck.." Jacob said and added, "All the victims would found out several hours to a day. How long has it been?" "A couple of hours, there was a tip." Rachel said and Jacob paused, "We might have a chance called E.M.T." As they would driving, a black car passed a red light and they threw a fifty-year old body out of the car which was decompose and saw no head. Rachel ran out to stopped traffic and as Jacob approached the body. "Stopped!" a woman said and added, "Stay away from the body!" Rachel wanted to see the woman she was about to beat the shit out of. This night has ruined Jacob her boyfriend of several months ever since she got out of rehabbed after being abducted. "This is F.B.I manner who the hell are you?" Rachel asked as she pointed her gun ready to shoot the woman. "Agent Young!" Rachel turned it was Booth. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Twenty-Five**_

_**BY**_

_**Cldragon08**_

_**Part Two**_

_**The window of opportunity that presented itself for Jacob was gone. "Apparently, agent Booth and Temperance Brennen came here to investigate a grifter named Lori Monroe an older woman." Rachel said and tipped her head to show the decomposed body which was Ms. Monroe. "This was planned." Jacob said and Rachel responded, "The Mets won." Jacob found little joy but that much. **_

"_**Agent Young, I'm sorry for the mix-up…" Agent Booth said and Young cut him off, "Booth this is Jacob Hood, Hood this is….Booth." Young said with her famous fuck-you grin. "Bones this is Agent Young and Jacob Hood." Bones said and recognized the brilliance of Mr. Hood. He in turned acknowledge how much he loved her books. "This was another victim of the sleeper." Rachel said and Bones responded, "How many is that?" "Twenty-five Bones." Booth said. **_

"_**It seems that when the victim is interjected, it slows down the rhytmn of the heart but enough not to be pronounced dead. However, it constricts enough blood to make the victim fall in a coma state." Jacob said and Bones responded, "So you though simple adrenaline could counter that if the victim has been reached in the next few hours. The logic is sound but what I found out is that it also paralyze the limbs as well in the same impact as getting into a car crash. Even if the victim would to wake up, he would be paralyzed forever." "Wait!" Rachel stopped everyone. "I remembered when I served that there was rumors of a solider, I can't remember his name. They didn't understand why he was being operating on, the shots should have killed a strong or weak solider instantly." Rachel said and Hood paused, "Do you remember anything else?" "What was he killed with?" Booth asked and Rachel told him the weapon. "He should be dead." Booth said and Bones responded, "I'm going to examine the body, I have Angela and Hodgins coming." "Oh God." Booth said and Jacob responded, "What?" "He believes that there's a conspiracy for everything." Booth said and as he left, Bones responded, "But he's better about that." Bones walked off. **_

"_**I'm going to check out who Mr. Hart was dating and then I'm going to find out about the name of that solider." Rachel said and then responded, "It's not the way I wanted to celebrated your birthday." Hood gave Young a brief kiss. Rachel walked off and Jacob paused then thought of something. **_

"_**The body fit's the criteria of the Sleeper, traces in the body shows it's been like this for two days and then she was officially killed with a dull knife which started from the Adam's apple." Bones said and Angela responded, "This woman is like the black Widow turned psycho." "I don't think black widows would ever considered sane, the spiders I mean that's what they know but women who do this are insane." Bones said and examine more. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Time Table **_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Sam saw Alexis in photo opportunities and Sam walked the other way as she was under last minute arrangements. Alexis turned around slightly and then turned back. Sam walked outside for some fresh air, Claudia walked out with her. "I see we have one thing in common." Claudia said and Sam turned to her. "I mean I loved my mother and hated my father. You must not like Alexis and…" Claudia said and Sam responded, "I don't want to talk about it." "How about Jason?" Claudia asked and Sam turned to her. As Elliot was walking through the party given Parker all the last minute details. Luck found Elliot. "I'm sorry I was…" Elliot said and Kate Howard responded, "My apologizes…" "It's…" Elliot looked at the very fashionable woman then smile to himself. "Hold on." Elliot said and added, "I'll be right back." As he walked from Kate, Parker told him that it's gone when it's going to be revealed. **_

_**As Elliot took off his earpiece. He walked to Kate Howard. **_

"_**Jason doesn't make up things, he doesn't go after hunches…." Sam said and added, "He protects the people he loves even if they make stupid mistakes." "Stupid mistakes?!" Claudia responded and added, "You don't know nothing…" "What? Shot through the back with a sniper not caused me to never have children again. I have been through so many shoot-outs and escaped from jail several times. What have you done? That's right set up Sonny to get shot but damn Michael got in the way!" Sam said and then went for a twist. "However, I could understand that. I mean, you would defending your brother and your loyal to Johnny. Sonny thinks with what's in his pants and the hell with the rest of us. He thought your family had something to do with Michael missing. I had a brother too." Sam said and Claudia responded, "Your lying…" "His name was Danny, he died of another epidemic that almost killed me. I watched him flat-line and was never the same." Sam was selling this to get Claudia to confess on her own. She had Spinelli hanging on every word. "I blame Alexis, she took the last drug for herself…Then I found out she was my mother." Sam said and added, "How many times do you think I wanted to ruin her? How many times do you think I wanted to kill her when she took my little girl's stem cells for Kristina. Yeah the same girl who did what she did to your child." Claudia's thoughts would racing because Sam had her on the ropes. Sam knew exactly how Claudia felt. **_

"_Let's say that you know how I feel, how to protect a sibling….Can you understand…."Claudia choked up and then wiped it away. "Alexis is willing to sweep it all under the carpet because of what Kristina did and I'm the bad influence. It's so hard to want to be her sister when her mother has fuck me over and treated me like dirt." Sam said and Claudia paused. "My father terrorizes me and my brother. I just wanted to make-up for not protecting Johnny." Claudia said and added, "You can't understand that." "I went to hell for Danny, I went to jail for him." Sam said and Claudia just walked away. "It was good to meet you Sam." Claudia said and as the rest of the body went. The painting we down, it was revealed and Parker went for the steal. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Twenty-Five**_

_**By **_

_**Cldragon08**_

_**Part Four**_

"_**If we followed the guidelines of the black Widow, all the men would very wealthy and they would taken on a moment of intimacy. This woman was not wealthy but we don't know about the intimacy part. All the victims would interjected in the heart but the woman wasn't." Bones said and Rachel responded, "Which begs the question who do we go after?" Jacob asked and Rachel responded, "Jane Monroe, her daughter is the assistant of Sarah Hart." Rachel said and Booth responded, "Okay, me and Bones will talk to Ms. Monroe and Ms. Hart." "Wait! Why does she go?" Rachel asked and Booth responded, "She's my partner." "Yes but she's a…We're be right here. I'll called Felix." Rachel said. **_

_**Felix arrived. "Man I'm glad to hear from you." Felix said and Rachel smile. Rachel explained the situation to Felix and it's then when Felix found out something useful when Rachel talked about the face recognition software. "Did you get six point zero or seven point zero?" Felix asked and Rachel paused, "Seven point zero, could do a lot more? Six point zero if the faces don't match they don't match but seven point zero, it could nail the likeness of another face." Jacob was impressed with Felix. "Good job Felix, how do we get it?" Jacob asked and Rachel responded, "Smack Bush around for flushing our money down the toilet." Rachel said as she exited. **_

_**Bones and Booth both walked in to find Ms. Sarah Hart in mourning as her lover Monroe was holding her. Booth tried the hard ass approach and it was met but the curt British defense of Monroe. Monroe kept her defense given a very good alibi to Ms. Hart and Bones then started, "Your father is in a deep sleep and given your position you would like to take the law in your hands, however this is about someone whose torn twenty-five families apart." Bones said and Monroe responded, "You are a writer, what the hell do you know about our business?" "I know that we want to find the monster whose doing this." Bones said and Ms. Hart responded, "My father called me April 10, 2010 and we was talking about the presentation…." "He met someone." Bones said and Booth added, "We match up the date and time." "We've look for a lot of Southern dumb blondes, we haven't thought about going to California but we haven't found her…yet." Monroe finished with little humor in the breath of her voice. "Jane Monroe was found dead and her body has been…." Bones said and then continue, "When was the last time you talked to her?" "England, seven years ago when I stopped turning tricks. As for who would killed her? I could print you out a list." Monroe said and walked off. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_Twenty-Five_

_By_

_Cldragon08_

_Part Five_

_Bones and Booth exited. Felix walked to them…"I'm Felix I worked with Agent Young and Hood. We found out something about the corpse." As Felix walked in, Angela looked up at him as Rachel and Hood took a look. "Hi." Angela said and Felix responded, "I'm…." "This is our right hand, Felix." Agent Hood and Agent Young added, "He's a big help on the field." Angela shook his head and Felix couldn't keep his mouth closed for a minute. Hood told Bones that the woman was brutally killed and showed the evidence. "This was done right by a hit woman but the injection was first." Hood said and Bones looked forward. "There's a needle broken off, it's a diabetes needle." Bones said. _

"_They go back and forth like this all the time." Felix said and Angela responded, "I know the feeling. How long have you been…" "I started several months ago. I actually requested to work with Dr. hood." Felix said and Angela shared a little. "I just broke up with my girlfriend." Angela said and Felix responded, "I'm sorry to hear that." Angela surprised by the responded, "Thanks." "Look I don't judge people, I mean as you like them." Felix said and Angela shook her head. Everyone turned to watched Angela and Felix. "Is there anything I could do?" Felix asked and Rachel responded, "Yes, I want you to accompany…Angela and Dr. Brennen to find the result of the hair strand we found. Booth, Jacob and I will have another talk with Monroe." "I'm perfect capable of…" Bones said and Angela responded, "Felix seems like he's good company." "Okay." Bones didn't understand human emotions at the time. _

"_You could reconstructed the face out of like a skull that's…wow." Felix said and Angela responded, "Yeah, you seemed very happy for an F.B.I agent." "Seeley is always.." Bones said and Angela gave a look. "That's the first time I heard you say his name." Angela said and Bones blushed. "The thing I do with Dr. Hood and Rachel is amazing, there are cases that are profound…" Felix said and Angela loved how happy he was. "Accept the first time had to kill someone, it wasn't that special." Felix said and as Bones was going to say something. Angela stopped and said, "It's never good for anyone." _

"_So Felix passed his psychology evaluation." Booth said and Rachel responded, "Yes." "I mean Angela is my friend and.." Booth said and Rachel responded, "Felix is a good agent, yes goofy at some times but a good agent and so leave him alone." "What did I do?" Booth asked and Rachel responded, "Remember 2005 Seeley." Booth paused and added, "He fired at me first." "It was a paintball game!" Rachel yelled and Jacob was lost. "How would you feel if I would to shoot you in your dick several times?" Rachel asked and Jacob paused, "Rachel you're a genius." Rachel turned to Jacob. Jacob looked at the file and yelled stop the car. He searched for it. "Ms. Monroe was a grifter and one of her roles was a doctor take a guess who was her patient, Jasmine Carr." Jacob said and then the siren was on. _


End file.
